The Pranker and the Shopaholic
by Millen
Summary: What happens when the pranker meets the shopaholic? EmxA BXJ EdXT EsXC RXJ
1. Chapter 1

**This is my new story, enjoy!**

Emmett's pov

Ah, the mall, a perfect place to play some pranks. My best friend Jasper walked beside me giving me a frown.

"Em, I know what you're going to do, so find me in the book store, when you're finish." Jasper left while I dug into my pockets looking for my list.

"Okay." I began looking through my long list. Ah, number 1; buy the material you're going to use. I went into a target store to buy super glue, duck type and other useful supplies. Number 2; my favorite 'glue quarter on the floor.' I grinned live a fool, knowing it would secede. I glued the quarter with the super glue I bought and sat on a bench, so I won't look suspicious. An old man leaned down to pick it up while holding his crutches, he felled over, which made me burst out laughing.

Alice's pov

"Oh, Bella look at that!" I squealed.

"It's a store?"

"No, it's 50% off!"

"Okay Alice, I'll see you later; I'm going to the book store to check some books."

"Books, why books, Why not shopping?" I whined.

Bella rolled her eyes at me and turn to leave towards the book store. I sighed with annoyance. Why am I here for? Oh, yeah buying Edward a new shirt. Two probably hours later I went to mostly all the stores carrying a lot I mean a lot of bags. Maybe I should ask for someone to help me. I don't know why I begged Bella to come, she's no help. Edward, well he's always busy, he told me next time, what kind of boyfriend is that? I saw this burly man with such nice dimples laughing his head off, wait what's wrong with you Alice? I walked toward him carrying those heavy bags.

Bella's pov

I don't know why I got dragged here by Alice. She's just a little pixie-like person. Well her size is midget, that's what her boyfriend Edward said once. Alice is very pretty though, short pixie like hair, light grey eyes, nice sweet smile, on the other hand there's me long brown hair, so pale, and dull brown eyes. I was lost in thoughts that I didn't hear a voice behind me.

"Excuse me darling, are you buying that book?"

I turned around to see a pair of blue eyes gazing at me. He had blonde hair, a sweet smile on his lips. I remembered his question and blushed.

"No, I'm not buying just looking." I must have been as red as a tomato.

I handed him the book I was looking at. He gave me a smile, I felt my knees shaking. _I hope Alice is finish._ I thought, giving him a smile in return.

**What do you think? Should I update, very soon?-Shirbells**


	2. Help

Emmett's pov

I watched as a man helped the old man up, the old man looked frighten. _I probably went far?_ I thought. I stopped my laughter, I felt someone poking at me. If this person wants to keep their fingers, they should remove their finger. Annoyed I turned around to see this pixie-like girl.

"Can you help me with my bags?" she asked, with an innocent cute face.

I nodded like an idiot, who knew such a pretty women like her had the guts to ask for my help? I looked behind her to see like 30 bags!

"I'm kind of busy." I told her with honesty, I still had to finish the list.

"Oh," she said disappointed. "I guess I'll ask someone else."

"Never mind, I'll help you." I walked over to her bags, carrying as much as I can. The pixie beamed with happiness and gladly led the way; I couldn't help but chuckle as she skipped.

"So?" I wanted to have a conversation, mostly because I was bored, "What's your name?"

"Alice!" she exclaimed, "and you?"

"Emmett." I replied.

The rest of the way to the parking lot, I looked confused when Alice stopped in front of a yellow Porsche 911 turbo.

"Wow." Was all I could say.

I helped Alice, put all her bags in her car. "What do you need me to help you with?" asked Alice.

I looked at her confused, "What do you mean by that?"

"Well you helped me and now I want to help you."

"Thanks but no thanks."

I looked for my list, walking away, I pulled my list out, when I felt someone snatched it. "What the…" I looked around to see the pixie reading my list!

"So, you do pranks?" she asked, not taking her eyes of it.

"Yeah, can I have it back, please?" I pleaded.

My anger grew when she shook her head. She grabbed my hand and led me to the mall. I followed.

"Oh, I want to do number 2!" she yelled, "put chewed gum on someone's head."

"Hmm, okay!"

**Sorry I hadn't updated, please review!-Shirbells**


	3. Trouble

Alice's pov

"Umm, do you have any gum?" I asked a frustrated Emmett.

"Damn, I forgot."

"Well lets buy a pack of gum then." I sung.

Emmett stared at me as if I had to heads, and then gave a booming laugh. I felt happy around this guy. _He's has an amazing laughter, cute dimples and a nice built body. Wait! What's wrong with you Alice?_ I told myself. _You have a boyfriend, remember Edward._

"Hey Alice?" I looked up to see a confused Emmett, wow he's ho- don't go there Alice! I gave him a nervous smile, "Okay, let's buy the gum." I walked towards 'Target' not daring to look behind me.

Emmett's pov

While we were in the check-out, bored I looked at Alice's face. I couldn't stop but stare, her grey eyes held excitement, she had a bright smile on her face, I wouldn't want her to turn that happy smile into a frown. Her lips are plump, I wonder how it would be to just kis-, whoa Emmett, you don't know if she has a boyfriend.

"Emmett?" I shook out of my thoughts to see a beautiful pixie, her left hand on her hip, while the other one with a bag.

"Sorry, lost in thoughts." I gave her my best smile. Now for the pranks.

Bella's pov

I felt more comfortable around Jasper; we seemed to look at all of the books in the store. Jasper went to the war section while I went to the fantasy my favorite fiction. Bored, I decided to see what Jasper was reading. I walked to the row to see Jasper lost in the book he was holding. Curios I walked closer to see he was reading about the civil war.

"That seems interesting." I didn't take my gaze from the title.

"It is." He turned to look at me, blue eyes meeting brown. "You want to read it?"

I nodded, taking the book from him. "So you come here often?" I asked.

"No, I'm waiting for my friend." He pulled out another book from it's self. "And you?"

"The same."

Just then we heard a crashing sound, which alerted everyone, curios shoppers ran to the store's entrance. Jasper and I followed. What I saw was unbelievable. There was a laughing Alice, with this guy I didn't know, and there stood a broken cart, who will let them take a cart?

"Alice!" I screeched. I am so embarrassed; worse, Jasper knows that I know her! I swear I'm probably tomato red!

"Emmett, what's the meaning of this!" yelled an angry Jasper. He seemed to be red in anger or embarrassment. Now we are not going to be welcomed anymore.

"Umm, hi Bella." Gulped a nervous Alice.

"Let's go." I glared at her. I walked off, towards the entrance of the mall, if a manager comes, I don't want to be involved. I walked out of the mall, towards Alice's car. Crossing my arms I leaned against it.

"Bella." I turned to see Alice, Jasper and I guess 'Emmett.' "I'm sorry."

I held up my hand. "Save it."

**Thanks for the reviews!-Shirbells**


	4. Surprise!

**Sorry I hadn't updated. this chapter is to Kandiez Cullen and to everyone who read and liked it.**

Alice's point-of-view

I felt awful that I embarrassed Bella in front of the whole mall. I felt terrible because I might have been kicked out (which I left before the manager arrived.) I climbed in my seat, avoiding eye contact with Bella.

I heard the passenger door slam, making me jump. "Let's get out of here Alice." Bella whispered. I only nodded turning on the engine. While I drove towards the exit. I saw Emmett looking down at the cement.

I would miss Emmett, even if he was a stranger. My cell phone rang, but I ignored it. Looking straight ahead thinking of Emmett. "Hello." Bella answered my phone for me. "Yeah she's here, but she's driving Edward."

Edward. I forgot all about Edward. "Okay, I'll tell her that, bye." I still refused to glance at my best friend. "Edward called." she murmured. "Edward?" I played stupid. "Yes Edward your fiancé." "Oh."

"Yeah, I told him you were driving."

"That's nice to know."

"Are you thinking about this Emmett?"

"Are you thinking about Jasper?"

She huffed, annoyed. "Never mind, you're hard to talk to."

After our talk we didn't talked about anything else. I drove Bella to her house. She still seemed angry. I didn't blame her. If your friend embarrassed you in front of a lot of people in a mall. "I'm sorry Bells; would you still go to Edward's parents' house with me tomorrow?"

Bella took a deep breath, probably thinking about it. "Okay," I gave her a weak smile, than drove off.

* * *

When I arrived at my driveway, I spotted a silver Volvo._ Edward_ I thought. I parked my car next to his. I turned off the engine, but I stayed in the car, refusing to get out. My driver's door open, and I saw attacked with kisses by Edward. "Oh Alice, how much I missed you, love." he held me tightly to him.

"Edward, I'm fine, oh and I bought you a lot of clothes." I kissed him lightly on the lips. Edward nodded, letting go and heading towards the trunk of the yellow car. After I helped him with the bags; we sat on the sofa, watching 'Halloween.' Edward knew I love scary movies, when I had a rough day or when I felt like watching these movies.

"Love, did you have a rough day?" he questioned. "No, why?" I glanced at him. Edward pointed at the movie. "Oh, I feel like watching a movie." I gave him my best smile. He nodded than held me to his side.

Laurie Strode is one of my favorite characters, she's smart, and brave because she stands up to Michael Myers. Each time people fall as his victims, Edward holds on to me. I playfully roll my eyes at him.

"So, my parents tomorrow?" I knew he was thinking of a reason to not watch. "Yeah, and sweetie, don't think I don't know." he looked at me puzzled, "I don't know what you're talking about?"

I playfully pushed him away from me. "Ugh, you don't want to see Michael killing his victims' silly."

* * *

I opened my eyes and realized, that I slept on the sofa with Edward next to me, holding me (As usual.) I couldn't break away from his grip. I looked like a ragged doll. I watched the clock, waiting until he wakes up.

After one hour and two minutes he finally wakes up. He groaned behind me, holding on to my tiny waist. "Edward, you know… I'm not a pillow." I huffed. "Ugh, Alice what are you doing in my room?" He groans sleepily. "Did you miss me that much?" I knew he had his eyes closed.

"Edward, wake up, we're in my living room, and I slept with my clothes." I groan. "I didn't even try on my new sleeping clothes my new pink tank top and matching shorts." I whined.

I tried to break away from his grip again, than fell to the floor. "Ouch," "Alice are you alright!" I was picked up from the floor. "Um, your parents' house?"

"At six in the after noon, love, it's only nine in the morning." he chuckled.

"Oh."

* * *

It was five thirty-eight and I still didn't know what to wear. "Anything is fine on you love." Edward grabbed my shoulders, trying to keep me steady.

Like Edward said, I dressed in a pink skirt, with a white blouse, and white boots, and of course Edward's engagement ring. A beautiful ring, with tiny diamonds. When I walked out of my room, Edward's mouth fell open.

"Close your mouth, handsome." I giggled. Edward closed his mouth and whipped off the saliva that was running down his chin. "Gosh, did Eddie just-"

"Don't start Alice." he growled, playfully. I continued to giggle like a school girl.

* * *

We waited outside of the Cullen's manor, waiting for someone to open the door. Edward held my hand tightly to his, while I held Bella's.

This is the first time I'm going to meet Edward's family. This beautiful blond woman opened the door, a scowl on her face. "Hello Rosalie." Edward greeted. "Edward," she greeted him with a cold expression.

Edward led us to the mansion's living room. I saw eight other people in there. I froze and I knew Bella stiffen besides me.


	5. Alice and Bella

Sorry for not updating. :(

Jasper's point-of-view

I tried to ignore Emmett's apologies, covering my ears with my hands. I know it is childish, but he embarrassed me in-front of the whole mall. "Hey, Jay, are you still going to…" I cut him off, "Yes, Emmett you know I'm going to Aunt Esme's and Uncle Carlisle's house." (**A.N- I think I said Jasper was Emmett's friend in the beginning, but they're really cousins; Esme's side.)** Of course I'm not doing this for Emmett, hell no.

"I heard Edward is bringing his_ fiancée" _Emmett boomed. Has this fool have no shame? "That's nice." I said, rolling my eyes. "So I hear your bit-" He stopped, when I glared at him. "Umm… that Rosalie is going to be there." he finished, not saying anything else.

"Why don't you like Rosalie?"

"I do," he murmured, "It's just that she's no fun, you know what I mean coz."

I narrowed my eyes, "Emmett why are you talking to me? You know I'm still mad at you." I frown when he looked like he was lost in thought.

"Mom, is probably waiting, we really don't want to miss this, even if Tanya's there." He looked down at his shoes.

"Em, you still think Tanya's over you?" My anger fading away.

"No," he replied.

Poor Emmett, I remembered last year, his heat was broken. I can't believe he dated her! Emmett was head over heels for her, he bought her everything, gave her everything. But Tanya cheated on him. Emmett confronted her, told her why. Why? Did she cheated on him. That girl broke his heart when she told him, that she needed a better man.

Than a month later, Tanya's boyfriend cheated on her. She asked, no actually begged Emmett to take her back and that she was sorry. Of course Emmett had a heart even if she ripped out and tore it into pieces. I was besides Emmett and told him that she would cheat on him again.

Emmett didn't take her back, but he didn't told anyone but me about it. Tanya is Rosalie's best friend, so that's one of the reasons. Everyone thought they just broke up, because Emmett broke it up. Emmett let us blame him, and he even told me to promise me not to say a word. I was pissed, but I kept my promise.

Emmett's point-of-view

While Jasper was lost in his thoughts I grabbed my keys and a apple for the ride. "Dude, lets go." I slapped his back.

"Do you have to do that?" he hissed, rubbing his back.

I snorted, "Duh, you were lost in your weird thoughts."

"I… never mind, lead the way."

When I parked my jeep, I jumped off and went into Esme's arms. "Hey, mom, where's the old man." I laughed.

My mom shook her head, smiling at my 'joke;' she than spotted Jasper and ran to him for a hug. "Let's go inside boys." she giggled, when we both held our arms for hers.

My mom led us to the living room, where everyone was at, except Edward and his fiancée. "Yo, where's my little bro?" I boomed, making everyone laugh, except Rosalie, damn I hate her.

"Son, Jasper, glad you joined us." My dad said, cheerfully.

"Yepi," Rosalie murmured. I gave her a glare, "Ugh, I don't want to fight Rose." I said; my teeth clenched together.

"Umm… hi Emmett," I heard _her_ voice behind me. I turned around to face that person. "Hello Tanya, how are you?" I asked, faking a smile.

"I'm fine, what are you doing here?" _wow, what a stupid question_. I stopped myself to not roll my eyes.

"Well, this is my parents' house and I came to meet Edward's fiancée." She was going to say something else but stopped herself. _ugh, I don't have time for this_.

"Emmett, let's go say hi to Rosalie, I know how much you missed her." _What the hell? I don't even like Rosalie and we just had a talk when I came in? Oh. _

"Well you excuse us Tanya, nice meeting you, _adios._" I followed Jasper.

* * *

"I'm bored!" I whinned. Jasper looked annoyed, but didn't say a word. Just than we heard the door bell. Rosalie annoyed, that she was suppose to open it, huffed and headed towards the door.

I could hear Edward and Rosalie greeting each other before Edward came in with a smile on his face. I thought my heart stopped beating when I saw no other than Alice and her friend! I glance at Jasper, he too looked as shock as me. Alice? Alice the girl I meet? How? She's with Edward? I wanted to kill Edward, but he doesn't know.

"Welcome!" My mom went over to Edward and the girls, giving them all hugs. "Mom," Edward began. "This is my fiancée Mary Alice and her friend Isabella."

"It's Alice/ Bella." Jasper and I muttered at the same time.

"It's good to meet you dears." My mom smiled, her motherly smile, "This is my husband Carlisle, my son Emmett…" I saw Alice's eyes widen. "…My nephew Jasper…" (Bella did the same.) "… My niece Rosalie; her friends Tanya and Irina; and Kate, and Garrett."

Rosalie glared at them as if they were a waste of her time. I knew she was jealous that they were getting the attention, Tanya looked as if she was going to kill Alice. (She has a crush on Edward.) Jasper was of course watching Bella, happy to see her. The others looked happy to meet Alice and Bella.

Crap… this is going to be a long night.


End file.
